


That Text Fic No One Asked For

by LizzySnake_34



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: But it's happening, Newt has a crush, Teresa wants to keep the chat sane, but gally doesn't know what sane means, no one asked for this, oh wait so does Sonya, toot toot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzySnake_34/pseuds/LizzySnake_34
Summary: A group chat of the gladers is created.Let's just say, they are a wicked group of teens. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Always Running: Minho  
> Newt: Newt  
> ThomasTheDankEngine: Thomas  
> SANITY PLEASE: Tereasa

[Always Running started a group chat]

{Always Running named the chat: Glader Shanks}

[SANITY PLEASE entered the chat]

[ThomasTheDankEngine entered the chat]

[WutIsSanity entered the chat]

[Newt entered the chat]

 

[Always Running] Newt, why is your name so boring?

[Newt] I don't get it.

[Always Running] What do you not get? It's a group chat.

[Newt] I don't get it.

[Always Running] I give up.

[Newt] I don't get it.

[SANITY PLEASE] How come the first question is directed towards Newt and not Thomas? What the hell is wrong with his name?

[ThomasTheDankEngine] It's a cool name! Don't judge me woman!

[SANITY PLEASE] Seriously Thomas you couldn't have picked something more normal?

[ThomasTheDankEngine] nO

[Newt] Tommy, out of all the names, you choose that.

[Always Running] ohhhh now he gets it ;)

[ThomasTheDankEngine] What, it's a cool name. 

[Newt] What's so cool about Thomas the bloody Train?

[ThonasTheDankEngine] everything 

[Newt] Name one bloody thing.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] Toot toot

[Newt] ?

[Always Running] ?

[SANITY PLEASE] ?

[Newt] Tommy 

[ThomasTheDankEngine] TOoT ToOT

[Newt] Tommy I swear to God.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] TOOT TOOT

[Newt] I swear I'll block you

[ThomasTheDankEngine] . . toot toot 

[Newt] Goodbye

{Newt has gone offline}

[SANITY PLEASE] Well that was gay ;)

[ThomasTheDankEngine] But I'm not gay

[SANITY PLEASE] Sure ;)

[ThomasTheDankEngine] toot toot

[SANITY PLEASE] sTop

[ThomasTheDankEngine] ToOt ToOt

[SANITY PLEASE] I give up.

{SANITY PLEASE has gone offline}

[Always Running] toot toot

[ThomasTheDankEngine] Min stop being annoying.

[Always Running] I give up.

{Always Running has gone offline}

[ThomasTheDankEngine] toot toot


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I attempted to post this chapter earlier, but of course it all deleted and I had to re-write it over again :P
> 
> _____________  
> [Newt'sLilSis] = Sonya
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I would like to clearly state that this does take place in a Normal AU where the maze didn't happen. This is just so I can add different cringey, and funny moments into the fic.

**{Gladers}**

{Newt'sLilSis entered the chat}

{Always Running is now online}

{SANITY PLEASE is now online}

{ThomasTheDankEngine is now online}

{Newt is now online}

 

[Newt'sLilSis] yo I'm here to embarrass Newt 

[Newt] Sonya, what the bloody hell?

[ThomasTheDankEngine] TELL ME EVERYTHING

[Always Running] AWW! Thomas wants to know everything about his boyfriend! ;)

[ThomasTheDankEngine] MInhO ShUt UP

[AlwaysRunning] ;)

[Newt'sLilSis] Speaking of relationships, I know who Newt's crush is ;)

[Newt] Sonya, I don't have a bloody 'crush' on anyone.

[Newt'sLilSis] Are you sureeee? ;)))

[Newt] Yes, I'm bloody sure.

[Always Running] ;))

[Newt'sLilSis] ;))

[Always Running] ;))))

[SANITY PLEASE] Minho, stop with the wonky faces.

[Always Running] ;)))

[SANITY PLEASE] MINHO

[Always Running] ;))))))

[SANITY PLEASE] I give up.

_________________________________

 

{Private Chat between Newt'sLilSis and Newt}

[Newt] Just to let you know, if you say a bloody word, I can very quickly text Harriet :)

[Newt'sLilSis] You wouldn't.

[Newt] I bloody would.

[Newt'sLilSis] What would you even say?

[Newt] Harriet, my sister is obsessed over you and basically drools when you walk into the room. My first question is how have you never bloody noticed. And second, well I don't have a second question. She has been crushing on you for about two bloody years. All I ever hear about is how great Sonya is, and how pretty she is. And yes this may be a result of blackmail or I'm just getting bloody sick and tired of listening to her ramble on. 

 

And yes yes I just copied and pasted that :)

[Newt'sLilSis] How long have you had this written?

[Newt] Since the first time you mentioned her name :)

[Newt'sLilSis] You're unbelievable.

[Newt] So are you.

[Newt'sLilSis] Fine, I won't say anything if you don't say anything. Deal?

[Newt] Deal.

_________________________________

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part was kinda short, but maybe think of this as a part one of the part two-  
> If that makes sense :)


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WutIsSanity] = Gally

**{Gladers}**

**12:55 AM**

{Always Running is now online}

[Always Running] GUYS

[Always Running] GET ONLINE 

[Always Running] HELLLOOOOO

{ThomasTheDankEngine is now online}

[ThomasTheDankEngine] WHAT

[Always Running] I can't tell you until everyone gets online

[ThomasTheDankEngine] WHY

[Always Running] BECAUSE 

{Newt is now online}

[ThomasTheDankEngine] NEWT NEWT NEWT NEWT NEWT NEWT NEWT

[Always Running] NeWt NeWt NeWt

[Newt] Could you all stop bloody yelling? And hello, Tommy.

[Always Running] WE CAN NEVER STOP YELLING

{SANITY PLEASE is now online}

[SANITY PLEASE] I'M HERE TO MAKE THE CHAT SANE 

[Newt] Good luck with that.

{WutIsSanity has entered the chat}

[WutIsSanity] I saw people yelling and I got excited.

[Always Running] YES, YELLING!

[ThomasTheDankEngine] YESSSSS

[SANITY PLEASE] STOP, WE ARE LOOSING SANITY.

[Newt] As much as you try, they'll never bloody stop.

[WutIsSanity] HE MAKES A GOOD POINT.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] ANYWAY, MIN WANTED TO TELL US SOMETHING.

[Always Running] YES, OKAY OKAY I SERIOUSLY NEED ADVICE 

[SANITY PLEASE] STOP YELLING

[Newt] Says the one with the username in all caps.

[SANITY PLEASE] I'm trying to make a point about how much we need a normal chat.

[Newt] Right, because we're all bloody normal here.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] What are you talking about T? I'm pretty normal.

[SANITY PLEASE] I could tell from your username, Thomas. 

[ThomasTheDankEngine] rood

[Always Running] GuYs

[Newt] Everyone shut the bloody hell up and listen to Min.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] rood

[Always Running] So I wanted to ask y'all something.

[WutIsSanity] Newt why you being so salty?

[Newt] I don't get the question.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] SaLtY

[Newt] ??

[SANITY PLEASE] GALLY PLEASE STOP CONFUSING POOR, HELPLESS, LITTLE NEWT AND JUST BE A SANE PERSON FOR ONCE.

[Newt] I'm not helpless you know.

[SANITY PLEASE] Sure.

[Newt] I take high offense to that.

[WutIsSanity] What is this 'Sanity' you speak of?

[SANITY PLEASE] For the love of God.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] GuyS MinHo WaS TrYinG To sPEaK

[Newt] Right, sorry.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] you don't need to be sorry ;)

[ThomasTheDankEngine] WHOOPS I MEAN :)****

[Always Running] ANYWAY, I wanted to ask y'all something serious.

[Newt] All right, what is it?

[SANITY PLEASE] Yeah, what's up, Min?

[WutIsSanity] I don't really care, but ask away.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] toot toot

[Always Running] I think my goldfish needs therapy.

[Newt] Bloody hell, Min?

[Always Running] HE KEEPS GIVING ME THIS REALLY DEPRESSED LOOK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.

[Newt] Min, Goldfish don't have feelings.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] HOW DARE

[Newt] Sorry Tommy, but it's the truth.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] YES THEY DO, THEY'RE THE SNACK THAT SMILES BACK :( HOW CAN THEY NOT HAVE FEELINGS IF THEY SMILE.

[Newt] Tommy, go to sleep.

[ThomasTheDankEngine] fINe, but goldfish do have feelings. thEy sMilE

{ThomasTheDankEngine is now offline}

[SANITY PLEASE] Talking about goldfish is making me hungry.

[Always Running] SAMe

[WutIsSanity] I despise goldfish

[Newt] You bloody sinner.

[Always Running] sinner

[SANITY PLEASE] SINNNNNNNEEEER

[WutIsSanity] I'm pretty sure this is what  it sounds like when you enter the gates of hell 

[Always Running] Accurate though.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter was special.  
> Also I want to thank you guys for all the nice comments!! I'm really happy y'all are enjoying this story so far! Seriously, all the comments and Kudos are making my day! Love y'all!  
> ~Lizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again this is my first Fic! So please don't leave hate but constructive criticism is totally allowed!


End file.
